Semiconductor devices may be used for a variety of applications. For example, semiconductor devices such as semiconductor memory devices may be used to store and retrieve information in computer systems. External clock signals may be provided to the semiconductor device (and/or generated by the semiconductor device) to synchronize the operation of various components to a common timing signal. The external clock signal may be used by the semiconductor device to generate internal clock signals. The internal clock signals may be used to control the timing of operation of various circuits of the semiconductor device. The circuits may be in various locations of the semiconductor device. As a result, the internal clock signals may need to be distributed to various points around the semiconductor device in order to control the timing of the various circuits.
The internal clock signals may decay as they travel around the semiconductor device. Driver circuits may be used to boost the clock signal by, for example, amplifying the clock signals amplitude and/or current. Because the driver circuits may draw power from power supply voltages of the semiconductor device, they may introduce voltage noise to the clock signals. The voltage noise may distort the waveform of the clock signals, and may reduce performance characteristics of the semiconductor device. It may be desirable to reduce the voltage noise added by the driver circuits.